1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paperboard cutting technology and more particularly, to a paperboard slitter machine, which utilizes a linking mechanism to carry roller brushes in and out of a paperboard feeding passage so that when a rotary cutter is moved to cut a paperboard, the roller brushes are pressed on the paperboard at two sides relative to the rotary cutter for enabling the paperboard to be accurately and smoothly cut by the rotary cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the rise in living standards and the consciousness of environmental protection, using a paper material to pack products has become a popularly accepted trend. For the advantages of light in weight, shock absorbness, colorful printing and high durability, corrugated paperboard is intensively used for making cartons and paper boxes for packing different products, avoiding product damage during transportation.
When making a corrugated paperboard, a strip of paperboard is corrugated by heated, fluted rolls, and then the protruding tips on one side of the fluted paperboard strip are coated with an adhesive, and then a flat sheet of facing paperboard is positioned in contact with the tips, and then heat and pressure are applied as the fluted strip and facing board are held together to complete the bond. To fit different requirements, a big size corrugated paperboard is made and then properly cut through a paperboard slitter machine into the desired size or sizes. FIG. 4 illustrates a paperboard slitter machine according to the prior art. According to this design, the paperboard slitter machine comprises a bottom machine frame unit A, a top machine frame unit B spaced above the bottom machine frame unit A, a passage B1 defined between the bottom machine frame unit A and the top machine frame unit B, a rotary cutter A1 mounted in the bottom machine frame unit A and adapted for cutting a paperboard C that is being fed through an entrance B11 into the passage B1, and a roller brush B2 mounted in the top machine frame unit B and suspending in the passage B1 to press the paperboard C being delivered through the passage B1 for cutting.
The aforesaid prior art paperboard slitter machine is still not satisfactory in function and has the drawbacks as follows:    1. The paperboard C will be cut by the rotary cutter A1 after having been pressed by the roller brush B2. When the lead end of the paperboard C passed over the roller brush B2 and is cut by the rotary cutter A1, rotary cutter A1 will give an upward pressure to the lead end of the paperboard C during cutting, causing an incomplete cutting. A further checking by labor is necessary. When an incomplete cutting occurs, a further manual cutting step must be performed, increasing the cost.    2. When the lead end of the paperboard C is lifted during cutting, the roller brush B2 is kept pressed on the tail end of the paperboard C, causing formation of a dent or bending trace on the paperboard C. In consequence, the defective rate will be increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a paperboard slitter machine, which eliminates the aforesaid problems.